


Under the moon

by madam_coralina



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_coralina/pseuds/madam_coralina
Summary: It's the day of Sabrina's first ballet recital and her teacher Ms. Wardwell finally meets her aunt Zelda, of whom she always talks about.(or the one where Zelda falls in love with Sabrina's ballet teacher)
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Original Character(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 85





	Under the moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I had this idea a few hours ago when I saw Michelle's dancing video and here it is. English is not my first language and I did not beta this so you might find some mistakes (also because it's 1:34 am where I live right now) but please be patient, I promise I'll beta as soon as I have time. I hope you enjoy it!

The day started early in the Spellman household. Zelda’s alarm was set to go off at 7 in the morning, but when the clock marked 6:30 her bedroom door was opened and she could feel someone climbing on her bed and she knew right away who it was. She pretended to still be asleep for a minute or two because that was the most her niece could wait before she started shaking her shoulder in order to wake her up. Even though Zelda knew damn well why Sabrina was up so early and already on her bed, she thought it was cute of her niece to not desperately shake her like Ambrose would do when he was her age and needed Zelda for something.  
“Auntie Zee…” Sabrina whispered close to her ear, still shaking her aunt trying to make the woman move. “Auntie Zee, wake up…”.  
“Sabrina, it’s still early,” She mumbled turning on the bed in a position that now she was facing her niece, but her eyes were still closed. “Let’s sleep just for a few more minutes, come here.” She pulled the little girl in her arms, embracing her.  
“No, aunt Zee!” Sabrina protested, releasing herself from the ginger’s arms. “Aunt Hilda is already cooking breakfast and I need to get ready for my recital. Ms. Wardwell told us not to be late.”  
“Sabrina…” Zelda said, finally opening her eyes and sitting on the bed, a hand going through her hair to take it out of her face. “Your recital isn’t until this afternoon, it’s not even seven in the morning.”  
“But auntie, I need to practice, I don’t want to mess it up. I want to dance beautiful for you and aunt Hilda.” She said with a pout.  
That little pout always got to Zelda. Since Sabrina started living with them after Edward and Diana’s plane crash Sabrina was the light in Zelda’s life. She always dreamt of being a mom but she couldn’t have kids of her own because of an accident she had when she was younger. The redhead was devastated when everything happened but a few years later motherhood somehow presented itself in a different way for Zelda. It is obvious that after everything she would prefer having her brother and her sister in law still with them, but since it wasn’t possible they adopted Sabrina and she decided that all the love she could have for a child she would give to her niece because she had already lost so many in life in such a young age that Zelda made sure that she would never let anything lack for the blond girl. She promised Diana she would take care of Sabrina and that’s what she has been doing, of course with the help of her sister.  
She and Hilda had their moments. Moments in which Zelda, sometimes, wished she could kill her sister if there was a way to bring her back from the dead since losing her little sister was a great fear of hers. But despite of these moments Hilda was a great partner when it came to raising Sabrina. Of course it wasn’t the first time they would raise a kid, since they helped their cousin Helena raise her boy Ambrose, but when it came to Sabrina it hit so close to home that it felt like the first time they were taking care of a child.   
The two of them always made sure that Edward and Diana would forever be alive in Sabrina’s memory, because she wasn’t even three years old when they died in the accident so she didn’t have many memories of them. There was a day, when Sabrina was four and a half, that she called Zelda “mom”, even though Zelda felt her heart melt at listening someone calling her like that, she corrected Sabrina and said that she couldn’t be her mother because she already had a mother but that she shouldn’t worry because her love for her wouldn’t be, in any way, different just because of a term. And even though Sabrina never called her like that anymore, she knew, and so did Sabrina, that in their heart the connection they had with each other was one that a mother would have with her child. Hilda even told her that maybe they should allow Sabrina to call her like that, but after some consideration the two of them concluded that it would really be, in a way, disrespectful with the memory of Diana as the little girl’s mother since she wasn’t there not because she didn’t want to but because destiny had taken a joke, a really bad joke, on them.  
Since then, Zelda and Hilda’s attempt to make Edward and Diana present in Sabrina’s life took some different ways and when they realized, a six years old Sabrina was holding a picture of a very young Diana wearing a ballet outfit saying that she wanted to be a ballerina like her mother.   
And this is why today Zelda was being awake before her alarm went off. It was the day Sabrina was having her first ballet recital and she was very excited about it.  
“Sabrina, remember what aunt Hilda and I told you,” She said looking right into the blonde girl’s eyes, as she stuck a strand of hair behind her ear. She knew how important this was to Sabrina, she knew how dedicated her niece was to her ballet since the beginning and she also knew that because of this Sabrina would probably be pushing herself way too hard. That she got from her father. “you don’t need to push yourself too hard. I know this is important for you but it is also supposed to be fun. I know you must be all nervous, with butterflies in your stomach and everything, but don’t let the nervousness take away the enjoyment of it all.”  
“I know, aunt Zee… but I-” She argue as she fidget her fingers, clear sign that she was nervous… Zelda was just like that.  
“No, ‘buts’, young lady,” Zelda said, pulling her in her lap. “You told me yourself that Ms. Wardwell sai you are doing great and I am sure you are doing great because you are very good at everything you do. So, here’s what we are going to do: we will go downstairs have breakfast with aunt Hilda, after that I will let you practice your choreography once-”  
“Twice!” She said loudly.  
“Fine, twice.” Zelda rolled her eyes. “and after that you will rest and when it is time I will help you to get ready to go. Okay?” She finished, kissing the top of Sabrina’s head.  
“Okay…” There wasn’t much excitement in the girl’s voice because she didn’t get exactly what she wanted but she knew that it was of no use to argue with her aunt Zelda on this. “But you can’t see me practice!”  
“This is so unfair, why does aunt Hilda get to help you practice and I don’t?” Zelda was bothered by this since the day Sabrina was practicing in her room and when she tried to enter the girl just pushed her away saying she couldn’t see it… right after Hilda had spent about twenty minutes watching her.  
“Because I want it to be a surprise for you, silly!” Sabrina said with a tone that meant ‘this is the most obvious motive in the world’.  
“But I’m curious…” Zelda fake pouted now that Sabrina was facing her.  
“You will see it, aunt Zee, don’t be anxious…”  
“Are you using my words against me, young lady?”   
Sabrina started laughing right away because by the look on her aunt’s face and her tone she knew exactly what was coming her way.  
“No…?” Was all the girl could say before Zelda attacked her with tickles and Sabrina’s laugh filled the whole room.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The rest of the day went by pretty slowly. At least according to Sabrina, because to Hilda and Zelda it went by in a blink of an eye. They had so many things to get ready before Sabrina’s recital, like cooking themselves some food, making sure everything was alright with Sabrina’s outfit, doing Sabrina’s hair and make up and making sure it was up to the standards of the little girl…  
When they realized, Zelda was already parking their car at Baxter High’s parking lot. That wasn’t Sabrina’s school and she wouldn’t be going there for a few years still, but that’s where her ballet’s recital was taking place since the studio she usually had her classes didn’t have support for the amount of parents that were probably going to show up.  
And did they show up! It wasn’t hard to find a spot at the parking lot but when they entered the building they saw that it was really crowded. They could see parents, grandparents, uncles and aunts everywhere trying to adjust something in their kid’s clothes, some kids was running around after each other, some were already warming up on their own and some had clear nervous expressions on their faces. And when Zelda looked down it was exactly that expression that she saw on Sabrina’s face.  
“Sabrina,” She said kneeling own to be at her niece’s eyesight, Hilda by the girls side holding her hand. “Listen to me, okay? It’s fine. You’ll be great. Remember that it should also be fun so you don’t need to be scared. Aunt Hilda and I are very proud of you for being so brave and talented, you don’t need to worry about anything.”  
“Your aunt Zelda is right, Sabrina,” Hilda said. “You are amazing and we love you, just go and have fun.” She squeezed her niece’s hand that she was holding.  
“Okay…” Sabrina said as she looked back into Zelda’s eye and took a deep breath. A big smile emerged on her face and Zelda thought it was because she was convinced with everything, but the reason was clear when she heard Sabrina say with excitement “Hi, Ms. Wardwell!!”  
Zelda went back up to her feet and was going to turn around to see the woman Sabrina was greeting, what she didn’t know was that said woman was already too close so when she turned she ended up bumping into her.  
“I’m so sorry!” She quickly said before she took a step back, her cheeks flushing a little with embarrassment.   
“Don’t worry,” The woman said with a smile. “you had no way of seeing me. You must be Sabrina’s aunts, right?”  
“Yes!” Sabrina cut in. “This is my aunt Hilda, but you already know her” She said pulling Hilda as she hugged Hilda’s legs. “And this is my aunt Zelda! The one I told you about…” She whispered this last part to her teacher but it didn’t go unnoticed like she intended.  
“Ah… so you are the famous Zelda Spellman. I’ve heard a lot about you. Nice to meet you, I’m Mary Wardwell.” She said, sticking out her hand so Zelda could shake it.  
“Not famous, but yes, I’m Zelda.” She said shaking the other woman’s hand. “I’ve heard a lot about you too.”  
“All good things, I hope.” She winked at Sabrina who just started laughing.  
“Yes, good things only.” Zelda said with a smile.  
“Well, it’s really nice to meet the two of you,” She said turning her attention to Hilda too. “but I really need to go get the kids ready, so if you’ll excuse us… Sabrina, let’s go?” The girl just nodded, really excited that it was finally time to start. “And I hope you enjoy the surprise, Ms. Spellman… Sabrina was really excited about you coming today.”  
Although she was always present whenever she could in Sabrina’s life, it was Hilda who took care of their niece’s extra curricular activities since because of her work she didn’t have much free time to do this. She wasn’t even sure if she was going to be able to make it to the recital, but it was so important to Sabrina and to her that she worked harder than ever so she could take time to see her niece’s presentation and to take her out for some ice cream after.  
“Isn’t she nice?” Hilda said, waking Zelda from her stare. She had been watching the teacher as she gathered all the kids together and took them to the warm up room as the relatives went to the auditorium to make sure they got good seats.  
“Sorry?” Zelda asked.  
“Miss Wardwell… isn’t she nice?”  
“Ah… yes, she seems to be…” She answered trailing off.  
“Come on, we should go get our seats now or we won’t even be able to see Sabrina.” Hilda said, taking her sister by the arm and taking her to the auditorium.  
By luck they got some very good seats from where they could see the whole stage and were just waiting for the recital to start. There were kids all ages, it wasn’t only Sabrina’s class who was showing a dance and since they were the younger ones Ms. Wardwell’s class was the chosen one to close the night.  
Just like every teacher before her, before the students entered the stage Ms. Wardwell walked up to the microphone placed in the middle of the stage and greeted everyone who was present.  
She had changed her clothes. When they met an hour and a half earlier she was dressed in a black dressed in a dark green dress that stopped a little above the knees and on top of it there was a black overcoat that she didn’t seem to care to bottom up and also she was wearing a beautiful shiny black pair of scarpin that made her look a little taller than she actually was.  
I didn’t realize I had paid so much attention. Zelda thought after she ran the details through her head.  
Right now, Ms. Wardwell was wearing a light blue long sleeved colan and kind of a see through black skirt that went down a little under her knees, a look that was completed by her white ballet pointe shoe. Her hair was still tied up in a very well done bun.  
“Good evening, everyone,” She said, waking Zelda up from her ‘look analyses’. “In the name of the Greendale Ballet Academy I’d like to thank you all for coming. Our last but definitely not least presentation is an adaptation of the Black Swan dance that was prepared by me and Ms. Mitchell, who you met earlier at the group C dance. This is our beginners group but if I were you I wouldn’t expect anything less than you have already seen tonight. Our kids are very interested, and very responsible with their dance activities and they are all very excited for you to see them. I hope you enjoy it,” She kept saying but now she was looking directly at Zelda, who she seemed to be looking for since she walked on stage. “This is a very special dance for us and I am sure you will love it.” She said with a big smile.  
Hilda, who was sitting by Zelda’s side, couldn’t help but notice that the teacher was looking directly at her sister as she spoke and if she knew her sister well, by the look on her face, she already knew what was going on there.  
Sabrina had always liked to play cupid for Zelda, and she knew that the girl talked a lot about her aunt to her teacher, who always paid attention to what the girl had to say. Sabrina was really attached to Ms. Wardwell and when Hilda started paying attention to what the little one would say about her aunt to her teacher Hilda knew right away what she was up to… and this time, just this time she wasn’t going to stop Sabrina because she was really fond of the teacher too and knowing Zelda the way she did she knew that Sabrina wouldn’t have to put too much effort to get what she wanted from this. So as she watched the two of them kind of exchanging looks like that she couldn't do anything but smile. This one she would have to give to Sabrina.  
As the lights went down and the dance started Zelda could feel her heart racing. She was so nervous for her niece that she could feel her palms sweating. But when she saw Sabrina walking up the stage with a concentrated face on and starting to dance to the music, nervousness disappeared and instead all she could feel was joy. Sabrina was good. And she didn’t think so only because she was her niece, but she was indeed good. The way she danced around the stage with such lightness showed that she was made for this and Zelda knew that Diana would be very proud if she was here. She definitely got the genes from her mother.   
When the dance was almost coming to an end, Ms. Wardwell joined them on the stage dancing and Zelda had to control herself not to drool all over her dress.  
She was beautiful. The way she flied around the stage following the music that seemed to lead her as her life fuel was nothing but outstanding. Zelda felt like she couldn’t blink in order not to lose a single move the woman would perform and when the dance was coming to an end and the black swan did its last move before dying Zelda felt a single tears roll down her face.  
The music ended, the sound of applause took over the place as proud family members got to their feet to cheer their kids and Zelda just couldn't move. She was paralyzed, it was like she couldn't move a single muscle in her body because she was too stunned by everything she had just seen on stage. Her niece was amazing and of that she had no doubt, even before she saw her dancing… and Ms. Wardwell… what was that woman?  
All the students and Ms. Wardwell in the middle made a line so they could bow in thanks for the applauses. When they looked back, Mary Wardwell’s eye met Zelda’s and she could see how the ginger woman was emotionated… the sparkle in her eyes was one of the most beautiful and sincere things Mary had ever seen.   
When she realized Mary was staring right back at her, Zelda finally snapped from whatever bubble she had created and rose to her feet to cheer among her sister and all the other people in the room.   
“Auntie, Zee, auntie, Hilda!” Sabrina said running to them when she spotted her aunties in the hallway, she was already dressed in her common clothes.  
“Aw, the most beautiful ballerina I’ve ever seen!” Hilda said as she knelt down to allow Sabrina to run into her hug.  
“I did soooooo good!” She exclaimed with excitement as Hilda got up with the girl on her hips. “Did you like it aunt, Zee?”  
“If I liked it?!!” Zelda exclaimed. “I loved it, you were so beautiful and you danced so well I couldn’t take my eyes off of you a single second.” Lie! “I am so proud of you, sweetheart!”  
“Do you think that my mommy would have liked it?” She asked with a kind of sad smile.”  
“I’m sure Diana would have loved it, my love.” Hilda said hugging her tightly.  
“Yes, wherever she is I’m pretty sure she’s very proud of you.” Zelda affirmed, rubbing her arms up and down Sabrina’s back.  
“Ms. Wardwell said that I didn’t make a single wrong move, can you believe it?” She was all happy again.  
“Yes, that’s right!” Zelda heard that voice from behind her. When she turned around, slowly this time to not make the same mistake from earlier, she saw that Ms. Wardwell was already back in her dress but this time her hair was down and she had a bright red lipstick on. Zelda felt her mouth dry. “You were great, Sabrina. Your aunties should be very proud of you.”  
“We are!” Hilda said with a big smile.  
“Y-you were beautiful there too.” Zelda said, starting to fidget her fingers just like Sabrina earlier in the morning when they were talking.  
“Thank you, Ms. Spellman… I’m glad you liked it.” She answered with a sincere smile. And what a smile!   
Zelda was starting to feel her knees start to shake, she was too nervous.  
“What about that ice cream at Doctor Cee we promised Sabrina after the recital, huh?” Hilda said, helping to get her sister out of her misery. Not that it wasn’t funny to watch.  
“Yes!!” Sabrina threw her arms in the air to celebrate. She loved ice cream at Dr. Cee’s. “Aunties, can Ms. Wardwell come with us?!”  
Hilda just looked at Zelda whose eyes went wide with the idea.  
“If Ms. Wardwell doesn’t have other plans…” Zelda started. Inside her there was a battle going on because part of her wanted the woman to join them so she could get to know her better but part of her didn’t want her to go because she was making Zelda feel like such a teenager with a crush.  
“If that isn’t a problem for you… I’m quite fond of Dr. Cee’s strawberry milkshake.”  
“Of course it’s not a problem!” Hilda butted in. “And I’ll make sure Dr. Cee gives you some extra strawberry in your milkshake.”  
“Well, then… let’s go. Do you need a ride, Ms. Wardwell?” Zelda asked as she looked for her car keys inside her purse.  
“My car is just outside. I will meet you there.” She answered. “And Ms. Spellman… you can call me Mary.” She winked before she left to her car, not even giving Zelda time to answer back.  
Hilda just laughed at the scene.  
“Shut up, Hilda.” Zelda snapped. “Let’s go.”  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
When they arrived at Dr. Cee’s their table was already set with everything Sabrina liked. Cerberus, the owner of the place, and Hilda were kind of in a relationship so she had already let him know they would stop by after Sabrina’s recital and he made sure to make the girl her special ‘after first recital’ meal. Of course that when they stepped in the first thing Sabrina did was to run to her uncle Cee and give him a huge ‘thank you’ hug for her meal and to tell him everything about the night’s events and how well she danced.   
Zelda stayed at the table picking on some french fries while she watched from distance the interaction between Sabrina, Hilda and Dr. Cee. At first she wasn’t really a fan of his but with time he grew close to her and he made her sister happy and it was all that mattered to her.  
“Did I take too long?” Mary asked as she arrived and took a seat across from Zelda.  
“Hey,” Zelda said surprised. She knew the woman was coming but she wasn’t really ready to spend more time with her without looking like a complete idiot. “No, we just got here. Sabrina is over there with Hilda and Cerberus telling him everything about the recital.”  
“Yes, she should be excited,” Mary said as she turned to look at the three of them. “She was really excited about this and she worked so hard. Sabrina is such a great student and a very fast learner… she has a bright future ahead of her.” She completed with a smile. It was news to no one that Sabrina was Mary’s favorite student.  
“Thank you for saying that,” Zelda said, catching the other woman’s attention. “This is really important for Sabrina, it was a way she found to connect to her mother and knowing that she enjoys it and that she has a future in it makes me very happy.” She hada light in her eyes as she spoke.  
“Yeah, your sister told me once about the whole story… I’m really sorry for your loss.” Mary said with sincerity. “Sabrina talks a lot about her mother and about you too. She was super excited when she told me you were coming tonight. She said the whole thing was going to be a surprise for you, that you hadn’t seen her dance before.”  
“Yeah, I only saw it when she was practicing a few moves… but since you finished the choreography and had the full dance ready she wouldn’t let me see it. There was a day that I kind of walked in on her rehearsing and she basically slammed the door on my face.” That got a loud laugh out of Mary. “Stop laughing, it isn’t funny!” Zelda said as she tried but could not keep her smile. She knew the situation was funny.  
“You have such a beautiful smile…” Mary let out almost as a whisper but it wasn’t a low in a way Zelda couldn’t hear it. She did listen and her cheeks instantly became red. “I’m sorry, Ms. Spellman, I didn’t mean to…”  
“No, it’s okay…” Zelda answered, trying to be cool. “And Mary… please call me Zelda.  
“Alright then, Zelda…”  
And they stayed like that for a couple of minutes. It was like none of them had anything to do but to stare at each other and notice every detail in each other’s face.  
“I’m sorry to burst the bubble, but here is you special strawberry milkshake, Mary.” Hilda said as she placed the cup in front of the brunette.  
“Thank you, Hilda, this is so nice of you.”  
“Of course, love. And this is on the house… for being a good teacher to our girl.” Hilda winked before she left again to stay with Sabrina, who suddenly decided she was helping Dr. Cee take orders in tonight, completely forgetting about her teacher… but not really.  
“How is it going, aunt Hilda?” Sabrina asked, looking quickly at the two woman sat on the table in the corner of the room.  
“They seem to be getting along well.” Hilda answered. “You are a little cupid, aren’t you?”  
Sabrina just laughed and they went back to taking orders from clients who would ‘aw’ at Sabrina’s cute way of taking their orders.  
“So, is it really that good?” Zelda asked as she heard Mary’s satisfied moan with her milkshake.  
“It’s the best!” She said with a smile. “Sometimes I think my taste is pretty much like my six year old students because I like these sweet things way too much?” She started laughing.  
“Yeah… maybe you’re spending too much time around six years old kids. You even have some milkshake over here.” Zelda pointed to where in her face Mary had milkshake on.  
“Sorry.” Mary said blushing as she took a napkin to clean it up.  
“I’d say it is kinda cute if you were to ask me…” Zelda confessed before she could think to keep it in.  
“So you think I’m cute then…” Mary played.  
“Maybe… don’t flatter yourself too much. It’s just a little.” Zelda played as she winked.  
“Just a little…” Mary repeated. “Fine.. I’ll take it. But just because according to Sabrina you are a very sincere person.”  
“Oh, God… she talks that much about me?” Zelda asked. She knew how Sabrina could be sometimes.  
“Well… let’s just say that she told me a few things, yes… like what you like to do, what’s your favorite color, your favorite kind of movies, what you like to do when you’re free, she said you read a lot too…” Mary listed.  
“Oh no…” Zelda said, shrugging her shoulders. “She always does this when she’s trying to set me up with someone. I’m so sorry, Mary… I already talked to her about this and I thought she had stopped with this… I had no idea. I feel so embarrassed right now…” She finished, hiding her face in her hands.  
“Zelda,” Mary said, pulling Zelda’s hands away from her face, seeing how red she was. “you don’t need to apologize. I’ve been a teacher long enough to know when my students are trying to set me up with their parents or something like this.” She confessed and with this she got Zelda’s attention back. “It’s not like I didn’t know what Sabrina was doing and even though most of the time I get annoyed by this kind of things… the more Sabrina told me about you my interest grew. I wanted to meet this amazing aunt she talked about so much.”  
“So, are you trying to say…”  
“I played Sabrina’s game because I wanted to. And if I’m being honest… when I saw you for the first time earlier tonight I have zero regrets. You are indeed as beautiful as Sabrina told me.Even more, I might say.” She smiled, now with Zelda’s right hand in her own as she caressed the top of the woman’s hand.  
“You’re very beautiful too.” Zelda, once again, felt her mouth dry. “Actually, when I saw you on stage tonight you just… knocked the breath out of me. It was beautiful the way you looked like you were flying around the stage, I couldn’t take my eyes off of you.”  
“I’m glad you liked it… and I know you are being sincere because I could see it in your eyes when I saw you from up there. That’s what gave me the courage to accept the invitation to come here with you. You speak with your eyes, did you know that?”  
“I’ve been told that once and even though most of the times I hate it that I can’t hide what I’m feeling I’m quite glad for it tonight.” She said looking at Mary’s hand caressing hers.  
“Me too.” Mary said with a smile.  
They stayed just looking at each other for a few moments before their bubble was burst by Sabrina coming to the table.  
“Aunt, Zee, I’m cold!” The girl said as approached their table. “Can you get my coat in the car, please?”  
“Of course, love.” Zelda said, getting up from her seat. “I’ll be right back.” She flashed Mary a smile before she went out the diner.  
Sabrina kept looking at Mary as if she was waiting for something, her little feet tapping on the floor.  
“What is it, Sabrina?” Mary asked.  
“Do I really have to do everything? I’m only six years old!” She exclaimed, Mary only looked at her confused. “Ms. Wardwell… go after her!”  
“Ah!” Mary got what the girl said and before she could say anything else she went after Zelda.  
“Hey…” She said as she approached the ginger woman near her car. Zelda had Sabrina’s coat hanging in her arm while she was smoking a cigarette. “I don’t mean to stalk you but you know… a certain little girl told me to come after you here so… Here I am.”  
“I can’t with this girl!” Zelda said laughing as she put out her cigarette, throwing the butt in a bin that sat near them.   
“It’s really cold out here, do you want to go back inside?” Mary asked.  
“No, not for a while… do you mind?” She asked as she leaned against her car.  
“Not at all…” Mary answered, taking a place next to Zelda do lean.  
“It is amazing how in these cold nights the sky gets so clean and we can see all these stars so clearly, isn’t it?” Zelda stated as she stared at the sky.  
“Yes…” Mary’s answer cam in a whisper and that got Zelda’s attention, making her look at the woman beside her.  
“What?” She asked as she saw the smirk on Mary’s face.  
“I’m sorry, it’s just… the thing about your eyes, you know… it was beautiful they way they shine when you’re talking about something that excites you. I just couldn’t stop looking at you.” She confessed.  
Zelda felt her heart warm with Mary’s words. It’s been a while since she had felt like this and for the first time she was happy with Sabrina’s shenanigans.   
“Mary…” She had a questioning tone in her voice. She didn't need to say anything else for Mary to understand and Mary didn’t have to say a word to answer. She talked about Zelda’s eyes, but hers were no different, so Zelda just turned to her side, caressed Mary’s cheek with her thumb and the brunette met her half way when their lips met. It was a slow, delicate kiss. Each of them took their time to enjoy the warmth of the other lips until Mary traced Zelda’s bottom lip with her tongue asking for entrance which the redhead granted. And under the full moon, all the stars and Sabrina and Hilda’s far high five they started something that would lead to a beautiful love story.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaand that is it. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
